The Quibbler
by Witchy Girls
Summary: Het is 10 jaar geleden dat Harry Potter Zweinstein verliet. Wat is er in deze tijd allemaal gebeurd?
1. Chapter 1

Hoofdstuk 1 **Mag ik even?**

Je hoorde een diepe zucht, terwijl hij zich de afgelopen tien jaren voor de geest haalde. Hij sloeg een arm om het meisje naast hem, gelukkig had hij haar nog. Ze glimlachte naar hem en vroeg: "Heb je soms last van zenuwtorren, daar heb ik wel een middeltje voor." Ze keek hem bezorgd aan, op zoek naar de torren.

"Het gaat goed," antwoordde hij "het zijn de herinneringen die weer boven komen. Er is zoveel gebeurd, zoveel verloren."

"Denk ook aan alles wat wel goed gekomen is. Het had zoveel erger gekund. Je grootmoeder zou trots op je zijn geweest."

"Ik mis haar nog steeds, elke dag dat ze me niet uitkafferd," zuchtte Marcel.

"Mag ik even tussendoor?" Vroeg een mysterieuze stem.

"Ik mis haar ook, maar ze vond je toch waardig als kleinzoon. Uiteindelijk heb je toch de erfenis gekregen, die eerst naar je neef zou gaan. Ik vind het jammer dat ze niet bij onze bruiloft kan zijn."

"Wat moest ik zonder jou Loena, heb je trouwens nog reactie gehad op onze uitnodigingen."

Voordat Loena antwoord kon geven klonk er gekuch."Sorry, maar ik heb een zeer brandende vraag?"

Loena gaf antwoord zonder de ander op te merken. "Ron en Hermelien hebben gezegd te komen. Ze willen Harry, Alisia en Tyra graag meenemen, ze wilden weten of het goed was. Ik heb gezegd dat ze alle vijf welkom zijn."

"Oh, wat leuk dat ze komen. Ik ben nieuwsgierig naar Tyra, het is alweer drie jaar geleden sinds we ze voor het laatst gezien hebben," antwoordde Marcel.

"Toch kan ik er niet bij dat ze ons zo in de steek gelaten hebben. Ze hadden ons op zijn minst kunnen helpen," klaagde Loena.

"Ze hebben toch op afstand geholpen met informatie, meer konden we niet van ze vragen," zei Marcel.

"Nou, oké," zuchtte Loena, "ik ben je trouwens helemaal vergeten te vertellen dat we een ontzettend leuke kaart van Ginny hebben gehad. Zij was echt een goede vriendin van ons op Zweinstein, vond je ook niet."

"Ja, ze heeft ons tot het einde toe gesteund, maar wat schreef ze?"

"Nou, ze schreef dus dat zij en Mangus Stoker graag willen komen, maar helaas een belangrijke kwalificatiewedstrijd hebben voor het WK Zwerkbal. Maar om het goed te maken komen ze na onze huwelijksreis een dagje op visite."

"Zijn ze nog steeds bij elkaar dan?" vroeg Marcel verbaasd, "ik dacht dat ze uit elkaar gegaan waren nadat hij per ongeluk een beuker in haar richting had geslagen, ze lag toch twee weken St. Holisto Hospitaal voor magische ziektes en zwaktes. Zeg, nu ik erover nadenk hoe kwam hij erbij om als Wachter een beuker te slaan? Herinnerde hij zich die rampzalige afloop niet in mijn zesde jaar?"

"Tja," zei Loena, "op de een of andere manier raakte er een Drijver ernstig geblesseerd en dacht Stoker dat hij zowel Wachter als Drijver kon zijn, ach je kent hem toch?" Marcel kon een glimlach niet onderdrukken, niet te geloven dat Ginny en Stoker getrouwd waren, als je het van iemand niet verwacht had.

"Hallo mag ik nu eindelijk eens even tussendoor"zei …


	2. Chapter 2

**Dit is ons eerste verhaal, dus please review!**

Hoofdstuk 2 **Zenuwtorren en onthullingen**

"O sorry Rita, wilde je wat vragen," antwoordde Loena.

"Ja graag," antwoordde een vrouw met blonde krullen en een grote bril. Terwijl haar fantaciteer-veer al een heel verhaal op papier had staan. "Ik snap natuurlijk dat jullie over je bruiloft willen praten en dat jullie het druk hadden de afgelopen dagen, maar we zijn hier wel met een .."

"Fijn dat je het begrijpt Rita," onderbrak Loena Rita in haar zin. "Heb jij trouwens wat champagne, er moet echt wat aan die zenuwtorren gedaan worden. Kijk Marcel nu zitten, alweer voor zich uit te staren. Pas wel op onder de maretak, die zit vol nurgels, die moet je eigenlijk bestrijden met flubberwormen. Die heb je zeker niet bij je. Nou ja, alvast bedankt." Terwijl Rita opstond om aan Loena's verzoek te voldoen, staarde Loena Marcel bezorgd aan.

Marcel keek op en zag Loena's bezorgde blik, hij gaf haar een flauwe glimlach en zei: "Het gaat echt wel, hoor. Ik had niet verwacht dat herinneringen over ons leven en onze geslaagde missie, zoveel emoties los zouden maken bij me. Het haalt alle oude wonden weer open."

Loena knikte begrijpend, hoewel het niet aan haar te zien was, had ze er ook moeite mee om over het verlies van zo'n goede vriend te komen en bracht dit interview herinneringen met zich mee, die ze liever wilde vergeten. Gelukkig, bedacht ze, had ze Ginny om goede herinneringen mee op te halen, die de pijn wat verzachtte.

"Loena?" hoorde ze Marcel bezorgd vragen, "gaat het wel, je bent helemaal wit."

Loena schrok op uit haar gedachten, "ja hoor, ik zat net te denken aan alle vrienden, die we door Voldemort verloren hebben. Het leven kan zo oneerlijk zijn."

Dat laatste kon Marcel niet ontkennen, het was niet makkelijk geweest om de waarheid te horen in zijn laatste jaar op Zweinstein en daarna beslissingen te moeten nemen, die eigenlijk veel te zwaar waren voor iemand om te nemen. Hij besefte heel goed dat het allemaal anders had kunnen lopen, maar ja, daar was nu weinig aan te veranderen.

Rita kwam teruglopen met een geïrriteerde blik. "Hier heb je de champagne Loena, kan ik nu dan eindelijk verder gaan. Het lijkt me dat we wel genoeg tijd verspild hebben."

"Bedankt Rita, kan ik eindelijk die zenuwtorren aanpakken." Loena keerde de fles om boven op Rita's geschreven verhaal.

"Oh, mijn verhaal"

"Wacht even, zometeen komen de zenuwtorren op de champagne af." Loena richtte zich tot Marcel, "Volgens mij heeft Malfidus ook zenuwtorren, hij is altijd zo in gedachten."

"Vind je het raar" antwoordde Marcel, " hoofd van Zweinstein is een zeer belangrijke functie. Die jongen heeft me echt verrast, ik dacht altijd dat hij door en door slecht was."

"Dat is wel te begrijpen," zei Loena begripvol, "hij deed nooit echt aardig tegen je."

"Ja, maar achteraf was hij toch een aardige jongen. Hij heeft ons echt geholpen, door al die dooddoeners uit te schakelen. Ik heb echt vertrouwen in hem als schoolhoofd. Hij heeft ons ook echt geholpen met het vijfde …"

"Sorry, hier ben ik weer, ik moest even een nieuw perkament halen. Zullen we dan nu weer verder gaan."


	3. Chapter 3

Hoofstuk 3 **De op hol geslagen Fantaciteer-Veer**

"Oke, goed dus eh, waar waren we gebleven?" stamelde Rita, een beetje in shock door de vele zenuwtorren die op de campagne afgekomen waren. Het duurde een kwartier voor de rust weer hersteld was en Rita inmiddels rood zag van woede. Ze was niet gewend dat het zo lang duurde voor haar interview af was. Ze had graag meteen de volledige aandacht van haar geïnterviewden en dat leek met Marcel en Loena niet echt te lukken. "Oke", zei Rita opnieuw, "de vraag die vele van de lezers van mijn geweldige blad zich zelf stellen is" en op dat moment werd ze onderbroken door gekuch van Loena. "Wat?" vroeg Rita geërgerd, haar geduld was nu toch echt op."Nou, het is niet echt jou blad, of wel soms?" zei Loena. "Goed, jij je zin." Ze keek opzij op het vel perkament, inmiddels weer opgedroogd en de fantaciteerpen was weer druk aan het schrijven en zei: "Schrap die laatste zin maar, dat heeft niets met het interview te maken."

_Fantaciteer-Veer: Rita verzint geweldige leugens alleen Loena weet de waarheid, die ze graag wereldwijd bekend maakt. _

"Goed Marcel," zei Rita, die net besloten had dat het misschien beter was om met hem te beginnen, "kun je ons misschien vertellen hoe jij je voelde toen uiteindelijk de hele waarheid boven tafel kwam."

"Het was een grote schok toen ik erachter kwam, natuurlijk. Zoiets verwacht je toch niet. Ik heb het uiteindelijk van Ginny gehoord." "Ginny vind ik toch zo'n aardige meid," onderbrak Loena Marcel in zijn verhaal. Rita keek Marcel aan die verder ging met zijn verhaal. "Ginny zat te huilen in de leerlingenkamer. Ik zag haar zitten, ik wist eigenlijk niet wat ik moest zeggen. Ik ging gewoon naast haar zitten, Ginny keek me aan en toen kwam de hele waarheid boven. Ik was hier natuurlijk niet meteen ondersteboven van, ik was bezorgd over Ginny. Het ging wat beter met haar toen ze haar hele verhaal kwijt was. Ze ging naar boven toe om te gaan slapen. Pas toen ik zelf in mijn bed lag, drong de betekenis van haar woorden echt tot me door. Wat een enorme last heeft zij al die tijd moeten dragen, ze was vast blij zijn om ervan af te zijn." "Rita, volgens mij schrijft je veer toch niet helemaal de waarheid."

_Ginny legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder en begon nog harder te huilen. Marcel trooste haar met bemoedigende woorden. Plotseling spuide ze de waarheid de wereld in. Marcel reageerde cool op deze boodschap en wenste Ginny welterusten, terwijl hij zelf naar bed toe ging. Hij kon deze waarheid eigenlijk niet goed aan. Maar die egoïstische Ginny was tenminste van die enorme last af en heeft de hele nacht heerlijk geslapen._

"Oh," zei Rita, "nou dat verander ik straks wel even. Laten we ons nu maar even concentreren op het interview. Loena, wat dacht jij toen jij deze waarheid hoorde?" "Nou, Marcel vertelde mij natuurlijk niet meteen alles. Om eerlijk te zijn kende we elkaar amper. We voelden ons wel op een bepaalde manier tot elkaar aangetrokken, omdat we beide weinig vrienden hadden en ons een buitenbeentje voelde. Maar om terug te komen op je vraag, ik geloofde Marcel eerst niet, want wie had zoiets verwacht. Maar aan de andere kant kon ik niet geloven dat Marcel zo'n verhaal zou verzinnen, het moest dus wel waar zijn. Hij vertelde mij de waarheid pas nadat we een stel waren. Wel logisch ook natuurlijk, want zoiets vertel je niet tegen iedereen. Toen het eindelijk tot mij doorgedrongen was, dat Marcel echt de waarheid vertelde, heb ik eerst een week lang een enorme shock gehad en daarna heb ik besloten dat ik altijd bij hem zou blijven, wat er ook zou gebeuren. En nu zijn we nog steeds samen en heel gelukkig samen," besloot Loena haar verhaal.

_Loena vertelt ons in vertrouwen dat ze Marcel eigenlijk amper kent. Toen hij haar de waarheid vertelde, voelde zij zich verplicht om bij hem te blijven. Tenslotte vertrouwde hij haar ook heel erg, anders had hij het nooit verteld. Het duurde een week voordat Loena eindelijk bijkwam in de ziekenzaal van madame Pleister, omdat Marcel haar uit ergernis, omdat ze hem niet geloofde, had geslagen. Gelukkig zijn ze nu wel gelukkig samen, voor zover dat met hun verleden kan._


	4. alweer een onderbreking

Hoofdstuk 4 **Alweer een onderbreking**

"Marcel, moeten we niet naar huis. Mijn soepje is aan het overkoken."zei Loena.

Rita keek geschrokken op. "Naar huis, dat kan echt niet, we zijn nog lang niet klaar met het interview. De lezers willen echt wat meer informatie over jullie leven. Marcel wat gebeurde er nadat je van school af ging?"

"Loena, ik denk dat we dit interview echt even moeten afmaken. Als dit achter de rug is kunnen we verder met ons leven," zei Marcel.

"Nou oké, maar het is niet mijn schuld als de soep overkookt en we niks te eten hebben," zei Loena, terwijl ze dromerig voor zich uit zat te staren.

"We gaan wel uit eten," besloot Marcel, " wat was de vraag Rita?"

Rita zat blij te glimlachen en herhaalde de vraag: "Wat gebeurde er nadat je van school af ging?"

"In mijn laatste jaar was ik natuurlijk druk bezig met het uitzoeken van een toekomstige loopbaan. Zelfs nadat ik 'de waarheid' had gehoord, wilde ik nog steeds aan mijn toekomst werken. Ik besloot plantenbezweerder te worden. Iemand die uittest wat voor invloed bezweringen op planten hadden. Dit paste goed bij mijn Puisten voor kruidkunde en bezweringen. Nou, in het begin liet het allemaal niet zo soepel, maar na een paar maanden ging het al beter. Natuurlijk sprak ik nog veel af met Loena, we gingen vaak uit eten of naar de film. Ook met Harry, Ron en Hermelien had ik nog veel contact, dat zijn echt drie goede vrienden."

Marcel draaide zich om naar Loena. "Wist je trouwens dat Hermelien alweer zwanger is. Ze verwachten een meisje over zeven maanden. Ze willen haar Maeve noemen."

"O, wat leuk, dan moeten we snel op visite," zei Loena.

_Marcel wist al vanaf de eerste wat hij wilde gaan doen. Een plantenbezweerder, dit voor de dombo's onder ons, is iemand die uittest wat voor invloed bezweringen hebben op planten. Ik heb me nooit geconcentreerd op onbelangrijke vakken, gaf Marcel toe. Alleen kruidenkunde en bezweringen volgde hij. Toen hij naar zeven jaar eindelijk zijn droom kon verwezenlijken, zat de waarheid hem zeer dwars. Hij verloor bijna zijn baan door zijn onoplettendheid. Gelukkig hield Loena hem staande met deze moeilijke waarheid. Ginny, die Marcel de waarheid vertelde, laat niet meer van zich horen, bevrijd van die last. Ook kan de Kibbelaar melden dat Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel hun vierde kind verwachten. Het meisje wordt over zeven maanden verwachten, zij zal de naam Maeve dragen. Loena vertelde ons in het geheim dat ze al babykleertjes heeft gekocht._

"Rita," zei Loena, "je fantaciteer-veer schrijft alweer allemaal dingen op die ik niet heb gehoord."

"Let maar niet teveel op de fantaciteer-veer," zei Rita zuchtend.

"Maar Rita", begon Loena opnieuw, "straks vergeet je het te veranderen en komt het verkeerd in de Kibbelaar. Mijn vader zal daar echt niet blij mee zijn, want dat is slechte publiciteit voor het blad."

"Loena", zuchtte Rita, "dat komt allemaal wel goed."

Rita kreeg steeds meer spijt dat ze ook Loena had gevraagd bij dit interview aanwezig te zijn. Als het zo doorging zaten ze hier morgenochtend nog.

"Marcel", begon Rita haar volgende vraag, "hoewel dit alles nu al weer enige jaren terug plaatsvond, weten veel mensen nog steeds niet precies wat er allemaal gebeurd is. Zou je ons misschien wat meer willen toelichten wat er allemaal gebeurt is."

"Ja, geen probleem," antwoordde Marcel, "het verhaal begint eigenlijk halverwege mijn zevende jaar op Zweinstein. Nadat Ginny mij alles had verteld, moest ik enkele belangrijke beslissingen nemen."

"Ja," bemoeide Loena zich met het gesprek, "het was allemaal erg moeilijk, omdat Perkamentus overleden was en ons niet bij kon staan met advies en hulp. Ik weet nog dat er zoveel twijfel was of de school wel weer opnieuw open zou gaan. Gelukkig voor ons besloot het ministerie om Anderling als schoolhoofd te benoemen en Hagrid als afdelingshoofd van Griffioendor. Het hele schooljaar …"

"Dit weten de lezers allemaal al Loena," onderbrak Rita haar. "Bovendien was Marcel net bezig met zijn verhaal, dus als je even stil kunt zijn."

Met moeite onderdrukte Rita haar ergernis. Ze nam een slok water en telde rustig tot tien, voor ze zich weer tot Marcel wendde.

"Eh ja," stamelde Marcel, diep nadenkend waar in zijn verhaal hij was gebleven. "Oh ja, ik moest dus beslissingen nemen en gelukkig had ik Loena, Harry, Ron en Hermelien om me te steunen."

Loena stond op het punt om hem weer te onderbreken, maar een boze blik van Rita weerhield haar ervan en ze verzonk weer in gedachten.

Marcel vervolgde zijn verhaal: "De dood van Sirius en Perkamentus had Harry het meest van ons allemaal aangegrepen en hij wilde zijn wraak, koste wat het kost. Misschien dat dat het hem tot die beslissing genomen, waar we hem eigenlijk achteraf alleen maar dankbaar voor kunnen zijn."


	5. het kleine vierkante kamertje

**Sorry dat we zolang niet hebben geschreven. We hadden het erg druk met school en zo. Please R&R**

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 5 Het kleine vierkante kamertje**

Rita besloot dat het tijd was het onderwerp aan te snijden, dat ze tot dusver vermeden hadden. "Marcel", begon ze haar vraag met twijfel in de stem, "zou je ons misschien willen vertellen wat er precies met Harry gebeurd is?"

Marcel besloot dat dit het beste was, dit was eigenlijk de reden dat hij had toegestemd met het hele plan om dit interview te geven. De geruchten, die de ronde deden, dat hij Harry vermoord zou hebben of dat Harry gewoon weggelopen zou zijn, moesten bij deze voor eens en altijd stoppen. Marcel slikte moeilijk en begon zijn verhaal: "Misschien kan ik het beste bij het begin beginnen. Nadat Ginny alles had verteld, besloten Loena en ik Harry met deze waarheid te confronteren. Hij bevestigde het hele verhaal en vertelden ons alles wat we nog niet wisten, zoals over de Gruzielementen."

"Ja", vulde Loena aan, "de hele nacht hebben we over het probleem gesproken, maar we beseften allemaal dat er geen simpele oplossing was. Ron en Hermelien waren er trouwens ook en met z'n vijfen hebben we ons eerste gruzielement verslagen, de beker van Huffelpuf."

"Maar waar was Ginny dan?" onderbrak Rita haar.

Loena dacht even na voor ze antwoord gaf. "Eigenlijk had ze dolgraag mee gewild, maar Harry besloot dat het te gevaarlijk was voor haar. We mochten na lang zeuren eindelijk mee, maar voor Ginny was het anders. Harry was vastbesloten om geen dierbaren meer te verliezen aan Voldemort, maar eigenlijk raakte hij Ginny toch voor een deel kwijt, omdat hij haar niet haar eigen beslissingen liet nemen. Weet je, Ginny is niet zo snel bang en heeft het Harry nooit helemaal vergeven dat hij haar toen niet mee liet gaan."

"De beker van Huffelpuf lag verborgen in de kelder van het weeshuis. Ik moet zeggen dat Voldemort," probeerde Marcel de vaart erin te houden.

"Hij-die-niet-genoemd-mag-worden," onderbrak Rita hem.

"Ja die, mag ik verder gaan, fijn. De beker lag dus in het weeshuis, magisch beschermd. We moesten een paar moeilijke testen doorstaan, ik begrijp waarom Harry Ginny niet mee wou nemen."

"Maar het blijft toch oneerlijk, jij hield mij toch ook niet tegen," Marcel werd weer onderbroken, deze keer door Loena. Marcel wierp haar een geergerde blik. "Wat het is toch zo."

Marcel schudde zijn hoofd en besloot verder te gaan. "De eerste test was niet zo'n lastige voor Ron, Harry en Hermelien. Het waren vragen over Voldemorts leven, kleine detailtjes die eigenlijk niemand weet. Weet u hoe de huiself van Orchidea Smid heet. Nou ja, zij dus wel, ik dacht echt dat we weer naar huis konden. We liepen door de deur." Rita keek Marcel vragend aan.

"Het waren een soort muren oneindig veel, we liepen door de deur en stuitte op de volgende muur. Alleen bij deze muur was geen doorgang, we liepen erlangs en langs. Harry probeerde iets te voelen, ik probeerde te vragen wat hij zocht. Hij gaf geen antwoord, dus bleef ik stil. Uiteindelijk bleef hij stil staan en stak zijn hand door de muur, maar trok hem net zo snel weer terug."

Rita beet op haar lip van de zenuwen. Hier had ze zo lang op gewacht, eindelijk zou ze meer te weten komen over Harry.

Marcel vervolgde zijn verhaal. "Wij staarden hem allemaal geschrokken aan, maar hij keek alleen naar Hermelien en knikte. Op dat moment wilde ik liever dat we nooit gegaan waren, want Hermelien trok wit weg en deed hetzelfde als Harry. Ook zij trok haar hand snel weg en keek Harry strak aan, terwijl ze dichter bij Ron ging staan. Het leek wel een soort geheimtaal."

"En toen, wat was daar in de muur", onderbrak Rita hem, want ze hield het bijna niet meer uit van de zenuwen.

"Nou", vervolgde Marcel, "het bleek dat daar een doorgang was, maar Harry en Hermelien wisten niet precies hoe we er door konden komen. De doorgang bleek een groot vuur te zijn, waar zowel Harry als Hermelien hun hand aan verbrand hadden. We hebben daar wel twee uur gestaan, terwijl Harry, Ron en Hermelien probeerde te bepalen wat ze het vuur moesten geven om hen door te laten."

"Uiteindelijk probeerde we gewoon wat verschillende dingen uit," vervolgde Loena Marcel, omdat ze zag dat hij wel even een pauze kon gebruiken. "Harry begon met wat bloed, maar nu kwamen de vlammen de muur uit en werden we teruggedrongen tegen een muur aan. Hermelien probeerde het vuur te blussen met verschillende spreuken. Toen hoorden we voetstappen aan komen en raakten we in paniek. Uiteindelijk nam Harry een radicale beslissing, deed de ketting met het symbool van Zwadderich en stapte door de vlammen."

Rita slaakte een gilletje. Dit was het laatste wat ze verwacht had. "Is dat, is dat", stotterde ze, "hoe Ha Harry aan zijn einde kwam."

Loena keek verbaasd op. "Nee, natuurlijk niet, de ketting van Zwadderich beschermde hem tegen de vlammen, alleen konden wij niet mee en bleven we achter. De voetstappen kwamen steeds dichterbij en voelden we opeens een kilte. Daarna herinner ik me niets meer tot de volgende ochtend, toen we wakker werden in de ziektezaal van Zweinstein en Harry ons vertelde wat er gebeurd was nadat hij door de vlammen gegaan was."

"Ja, wat is er gebeurd," Rita hield het bijna niet meer van spanning.

"Nou, het is een tijd geleden sinds Harry het ons heeft verteld, dus sommige delen weet ik niet meer zo goed."

"Last van je geheugen," Loena keek Marcel aandachtig aan. "Ik weet nog precies wat Harry ons toen vertelde.

"Vertel jij het dan," zei Marcel.

Loena ging er even goed voor zitten. "Harry was dus door het vuur gegaan met de ketting van Zwadderich. Hij kwam toen in een klein vierkant kamertje, nou eigenlijk een leeg klein vierkant kamertje, of nog beter een op het eerste gezicht een leeg klein vierkant kamertje. Harry heeft minuten staan zoeken naar de deur todat hij naar het plafond keek, daar was een grote spiegel. De spiegel besloeg het hele plafond en was ontzettend groot voor zo'n klein vierkant kamertje. Natuurlijk wist Harry niet wat hij met de spiegel aan moest, hij was op de grond gaan liggen en staarde naar de spiegel en staarde en staarde en ..

"Ja, hij staarde, wat gebeurde er verder," vroeg Rita ongeduldig.

"Nou, zoals ik al zei staarde hij naar de spiegel, maar toen gaf de spiegel een beeld weer."

"Wat zag Harry, was het zo schokkend dat hij er aan is overleden?" Rita zei dit met een bezorgde ondertoon in haar stem.


	6. hulp uit onverwachte hoek

**Hoofdstuk 6 Hulp uit onverwachte hoek**

Loena keek Rita verbaasd aan. "Hoe kom je daar nou bij, als hij daar gestorven was, had hij ons toch nooit kunnen vertellen hoe het verder was gegaan nadat hij door de vlammen gestapt was."

" Oh ja," mompelde Rita in de war.

"Nou, toen keek Harry dus in de spiegel en staarde naar een beeld. Hij kon zijn ogen niet geloven, want wat hij zag in de spiegel …"

"Jaja," riep Rita gefrustreerd uit, ze was met haar hoofd weer helemaal bij het interview en werd er gek van om in spanning gehouden te worden, "vertel ons nu maar wat hij zag."

"Hij zag dus Ginny," Loena's stem begon te trillen, "alleen, ze ze eh ze leefde niet meer. Volgens Harry was het een vreselijk beeld en hij kon het beeld niet loslaten. Heel lang heeft hij daar op die grond gelegen en kon niets meer. Hij was zo van slag door het beeld van Ginny, dat als hij niet gekomen was, Harry daar waarschijnlijk wel gestorven zou zijn."

_Harry die ziels alleen in het kleine vierkante kamertje in de steek gelaten door zijn vrienden in de spiegel keek kreeg de schok van zijn leven. Hij zag Ginny Wemel zijn vriendin morsdood op de grond liggen terwijl Hij-die-niet-genoemd-mag-worden over haar dode lichaam boog en haar toverstok afpakte. Hij brak deze door midden, zoals hij ook Harry had gebroken door Ginny te doden. Hij-die-niet-genoemd-mocht-worden slaakte een duivelse hoge lach en keek op Harry neer vanuit de spiegel en zei: "Jij bent de volgende." Hij verdween uit beeld en liet Ginny dood liggen onder het duistere teken._

"Hij," vroeg Rita nieuwsgierig, "bedoel je Hij-die-niet-genoemd-mag-worden?"

"Nee, natuurlijk niet," zei Loena, terwijl ze met haar ogen draaide. Was Rita nou echt zo dom? " Nou goed, hij was degene die ons bevriesde, zodat we hem niet zouden zien en niet zouden tegenhouden. Hij was Draco Malfidus."

"Ja," vervolgde Marcel, "omdat Malfidus een dooddoener was, kon hij gewoon door de vlammen lopen en zag daar Harry naar de spiegel kijken. De spiegel van Nezerv."

_Harry kon de dood van zijn vriendin niet verdragen, kapot van verdriet wou hij zichzelf in de vlammen werpen. Ginny zijn toemalige vriendin heeft is op dit moment getrouwd met Mangus Stoker en is springlevend. Het huidige schoolhoofd van Zweinstein Draco Malfidus wist Harry te redden, dankzij zijn duistere verleden als dooddoener. De precieze bedoelingen van Draco zijn nog steeds onbekend, voordat hij Harry redde vervloekte hij eerst Harry's vrienden. Noodzakelijke maatregelen of pure haat tegen hen die zijn leven op Zweinstein zo hard maakte._

"Wij, wij maakte zijn leven zo hard op zweinstein. Hij liep ons constant te pesten, te treiteren en te kleineren," Loena klonk erg boos toen ze deze woorden sprak.

_Deze vrienden van Harry zien dit anders, ondanks hun neerbuigende gedrag en wraakacties tegen Zwadderich en Draco in het bijzonder, vinden ze zelf dat zij het slachtoffer zijn in deze situatie._

Loena pakte het perkament en wou het doormidden scheuren. "Loena, laat maar zitten iedereen weet dat verhalen van Rita overdreven zijn. Als je het nu verscheurt zullen ze ons nooit met rust laten," nadat Marcel deze woorden had gesproken legde Loena het perkament weer neer.

Rita slaakte en opgeluchte zucht en richtte zich toen tot Marcel. "Hoe bedoel je dat mijn verhalen overdreven zijn, ik probeer de feiten zo waarheidsgetrouw mogelijk op te schrijven. Ik schrijf nu eenmaal zulke wonderlijk verhalen dat het gewoon over de top lijkt.

Hierop pakte Loena de fantaciteer-veer en voor iemand haar kon stoppen brak ze deze doormidden. Rita slaakte een geschokte "Oh." Snel pakte ze de gebroken veer van Loena en repareerde hem weer. "Kom op lieverd, ik weet dat je zoiets overleefd."

Ze staarden met zijn drieën naar de veer. Na wat wel een eeuwigheid leek begon de veer weer te bewegen en ging bij het perkament staan, klaar om de rest van het verhaal op te schrijven. Loena keek met walging naar de veer, maar liet het er bij zitten.


End file.
